Which One?
by RubyGloom15a
Summary: Toshiro thinks he left Momo in a sealed hospital room when Aizen stabbed her- except that the real Momo has been kidnapped and tortured in Las Noches and the Momo in the hospital is a fake! Toshiro must realise before it's too late... Complete. Copyright to me!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another bleach pairing! Hope you like, please check out the others i have written. I don't own bleach- sorry :)

**Chapter 1**

Toshiro sighed to himself as he watched her, her eyes closed and her face peaceful as her chest rose and fell deeply as though she was in a sweet, constant dream. Her hair was out of it's bun and splayed across her pillow softly- she looked beautiful. Toshiro placed his hand over hers and tears began to well into his eyes, she was here because of him, becuase he had to take his pathetic revenge further. "Momo, I know you can hear me, I'm sorry" he choked out as her usually expressional face remained still- like a dead person. He blinked back the escaping tears before getting up to leave, staying here would only be torturing himself, he placed the flowers on her bedside table and leant down to kiss her still, pale cheek gently before turning swiftly on his heel and leaving.

Meanwhile far away the real Momo was screaming in pain as the red hot whip lashed across her back again. The espada laughed manically with sadistic thrill at the sound of the innocent cries of the tortured soul before him. Tears flowed from Momo's face as her began to sting and throb in agony from being whipped so much, the brusises across her body ached as the espada grabbed her forcefully and threw her back into the dingy, cold cell that she was confined to. Her heart ached as she stared out into the black mass that should have been twinkling with thousands of stars, she missed Toshiro, she wished she could have told him she loved before she was taken, footsteps approached her door, loud and powerful and she gasped loudly as captain Gin Ichimaru entered her prison cell with menace written across his face. "Toshiro" she whispered fearfully.

Her blood curdling screams could heard from miles away.

Toshiro looked up tiredly at the huge stack of paperwork he had just completed, his head drooping from lack of sleep. He shut his eeys for a few seconds, enjoying the peace and quiet of a well earned rest when the loud screeching of his ditsy lieutenant woke him from his thoughts. "Rangiku, can't you see I'm resting" he snapped angrily at her, his reitatsu flared violently, warning her to back off. "But captain, Unohana says you left your zanpakuto at her barracks" she said innocently, her hands resting on her enormous breasts- her eyes looked as tired as his and he knew it was because of that bastard Gin. Toshiro growled angrily as he mustered all his strength to stand up, "you miss him don't you Rangiku" he asked quietly as he headed towards the door, "not as much as you miss her" Rangiku said sandly back to him, as he headed out of the door he could have sworn he heard her sniffle softly. He dragged his feet along with his wilting body as he walked back along the barracks until he fina;lly arrived back at sqaud four again. He made his way along the corridors untill he found her room and entered, shutting the door quietly behing him. She looked the same as she did before he left- except for one minor thing. Toshiro had to get right up to her to check he wasn't seeing things, maybe his mind was hallucinating things due to his lack of sleep. He looked down at her sleeping form and gasped loudly, falling back on the bedside cabinet painfully as he stared at the thing he had called Momo, he had kissed, he had whispered his deepest secrets too. This wasn't Momo, she didn't have a scar across her right eyebrow- but this thing did. He panicked as he looked around the room like a desperate child trying to find their friend in a game of hide and seek, but nothing. He pressed the alarm button on top of the impersonaters bed and waited as piles of nurses flooded into the room. "Is everything ok captain Hitsugaya" Unohana asked softly, Toshiro stared at her, panic and shock evident in his eyes "this isn't Momo" he said slowly before his world grew black and he lay unconcious on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for your revies, sorry it's been a while but homework ya know?! I don't own Bleach- sorry, wish i did tho !

**Chapter 2**

Toshiro slowly awoke, his head pounding like crazy and his entire world was wharped and fuzzy, he rubbed his head as he slowly sat up- and then it him hit, Momo! He glanced around the room to see if the imposter was still there, but he was in a separate room and surrounded by nurses fussing over him. He shook them away angrily before climbling woozily out of bed and staggering down the hallways, out of balance and looking like he was drunk, on the way he saw Rangiku also walking unsteadily with thick tear tracks down her face- he knew that she had gotten drunk again to cure her sadness over that bastard Gin, Toshiro hid in a nearby room until she had passed. When she had he scanned the room before gasping loudly- he was already in the fake Momo's room! The imposter still lay there as still and fake as before, Toshiro's blood boiled- he had told that imposter that he loved Momo, the one thing he had never told anyone else and now it would be all round the sereitei when the imposter finally awoke. Toshiro's hands clenched tightly into fists when he thought of Momo, where was she, what had the imposter done with her he wondered, gruesome images flashed through his mind and it took a lot of effort and willpower to push them out. "Where are you Momo?" he asked sadly.

In Las Noches all was quiet again, Momo had finished her daily torture and so was flung back into her dingy cell once more, weak from beating and starvation. Her hair hung loose from it's usual bun, it was scraggly and mattered with blood, her shihakusho was ripped and also soaked with her own blood, every square inch of her body was covered in some form of wound or scar and ugly purple bruises. As Momo sat looking out at the starless canopy she began to let warm, salty tears flow freely from her eyes- she wasn't crying about the torture- yes taht did hurt her in unimagineable ways, but the real reason Momo was crying was because she missed her little Shiro-Chan. She sobbed harder as the image of face became clearer in her mind, his wide emerald eyes, his soft white hair and his icy personality that melted whenever he was around her, she loved him but she was too shy and pathetic to ever tell him- and now he would never know as she lay beaten, bloodied and dying in a filthy cell in the palace of Las Noches, her will and resolution completely shattered along with her heart.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE MOMO IS" Toshiro shouted at the imposter in Momo's bed, his face was red and the vein in his forehead throbbed dangerously- the imposter did not answer, they just lay there as though comatised, didn't even flinch. Toshiro stromped over to the imposter and shook her savagely, her head lolling about pathetically on her neck when something fell from out of the bed next to her- a zanpakuto. Toshiro walked over to it slowly before examining it, it's emerald green hilt shining with familiarity, a small flicker of recognition was sent through Toshiro's mind, he dropped the zanpakuto quickly as though it had burned him, his blood boiled even more and fear began to wash over his body in giant, rippling waves. "Aizen" he whispered angrily through clenched teeth before he flash stepped faster than Yoroichi himself in a burning red haze of hatred, that zanpakuto was Kyoka Suigetsu and it had been tricking him all this time- which means that the real Momo must be with Aizen in Las Noches!

As Toshiro came to a stop in the hot desert sand of Las Noches he heard a piercing scream echo throughout the whole desert, a woman's scream, a scream that you would make if you were in unbearable pain. Fear tingled within Toshiro's body and his entire face became as white as his hair "Momo" he whispered gravelly as he travelled slowly towrds the screaming untill he was directly in front of Aizen's palace!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in a while but i'm so busy with homework! Thanks for the great comments, I don't own Bleach- here you are, enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Toshiro walked slowly towards the awful screamig, Momo's awful screaming- he felt sick, he wondered what they could be doing for her to scream like that, Toshiro had never in his life heard her scream like that. His face was pale and his stomac was in knots, His heart was pounding so fast it felt as though it was going to break right out of his chest, his hands were clutching his zanpakuto hilt angrily as his blood boiled at the terrible images his mind created of what they were doing to his Momo. She was always so kind and sweet and innocent, and she knew how to fight, she was always happy and forgave him for snapping at her- even when he didn't deserve it, she was beautiful too- that's why Toshiro loved Momo, and that's why Toshiro would do or give anything to protect her, and now he'd let her down, just like before. As he got nearer to the palace he heard the screming getting louder and more horrific, a sound of low, manic laughing could also be heard as well as a loud clanging of metal, Toshiro's stomach knotted even tighter and he had to fight not to gag. The palace loomed closer, more menacing and vile up close than it was from afar, Toshiro sneaked inside the gates quickly whilst the guard was asleep, once he was in his heart filled with dread and made his way down the deep, cold corridors looking for his missing love, the screaming suddenly stopped- Toshiro paniked and ran as fast as he could down the never ending steel corridor, he didn't know where he was going, he was just following his heart.

Momo's body was burning in agony from the daily torture session, even though Momo's body wouldn't be able to take much more torturing she still would never give them the information they craved so desperately. They wanted to know where Toshiro was so they could hunt him down and kill him for his actions against Aizen, she loved him too much to allow him to die, the bruises, scars and wounds on herbody were proof fof how her deep her love for him was. Her body began to slump painfully around the bounds on her arms and neck that Ichimaru used as a dog leash, the rubbed her skin and made it bleed, Ichimaru sensed her slacking and pulled sharply on the make shift leash making her whimper as yet another wound became apparant on her body. When they arrived at her cell Ichimaru threw her violently in and slammed to door, walking away. Momo was too weak to move and her pain was umbearable, part of she wished she had died when Toshiro had stabbed her, the other part of her wanted to carry on fighting and eventually make it out of here and get back to him like she constantly fantasised about. An almost silent, quick set of footsteps approached her door, she could a man's heavy breathing on the other side, she held her breath, dread rising in her heart as her weak and broken body tensed up again. They had come for her again- would the pain ever stop, she thought to herself. The door creaked open and in stepped Toshiro, when he saw her his face immediately drained of colour and he collapsed to his knees, his head buried in his hands. "Toshiro" she breathed, shocked.

The corridor finally seemed to end and Toshiro followed straight on- through instinct, he came out to a bright white room that hurt his eyes, at the end was a door, Toshiro ran to it and creaked to door open cautiosly, and there she was. At fist he could't tell if it was really her, she was so skinny and pale- they must have been starving her, and torturing her by the looks of it. Every square inch of her body was covered in either fresh wounds, scars or bruises, her hair was mattered with blood and hung scarggily down from her face, she was lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood, Toshiro doubtd wether she could even move from the utter agony she looked in. He collapsed to his knees at the sight of his beautiful Momo, the woman he loved with all of his heart- reduced to a torture subject, her gorgesous body defiled and her beauty tarnished. Toshiro buried his head in his hands, utter shame and guilt washed over him for allowing something so truly terible to happen to her, he was the reason she was in this state and he would be damned if he wasn't going to save her. He heard her whisper his name before collapsing from exhaustion and starvation,and he was left alone to face his guilt and self hatred.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've been reading up loads of HitsuHina fanfics over the course of my recovery- that's why i haven't updated, sorry. So i have plenty of great ideas and characters references, enjoy. I don't own Bleach, if i did HutsuHina would already be together along with loads of other awesome pairings.

**Chapter 4**

He watched her as her exhausted and battered body rose slowly with deep, laboured breaths, her body was shivering with the cold and fatigue, Toshiro placed his captian's haori over her and gathered her limp body into his arms, being careful not to wake her from her slumber. Her body felt thin and frail in his arms, her face was scrunched in pain and a few quiet whimpers escaped her mouth, Toshiro's heart broke at the sight of ehr so vulnerable he shifted her in his arms and nuzzled her neck with his nose gently "Momo...wake up Momo" he spoke gently into her ear, at his touch her body shivered with pleasure, his whisper sounded like the sweetest harmony against her neck, she stirred before her brilliant chocolate orbs focused on his, a small smile forming on her perfect pink lips. "Hey sleepy head, how you doing?" he asked softly his arms sanking around her small waist pulling her carefully closer to him, her head nuzzled into the crook of his neck as she answered him quietly "better now your here Shiro'n she gripped his uniform tightly, pulling him closer into an embrace, her could feel the wet of her tears on his neck. He stroked her back gently, making soothing noises as she sobbed in his arms, his heart was breaking at seeing her like this, he was so used to seeing his bubbly, giggly,. girly Momo and now Aizen had taken that away from him, after a while her sobs calmed, her body relaxed into his embrace "i'm sorry Shiro, but I've missed you so much... I never thought I'd see you again" she sobbed again, he held her out at arms length "I will always come for you bakka Momo, even if it's to the darkest pits of hell I'd go there for you, I love you Momo, I have for a long time" her face was shocked, her beautiful brown eyes were open before they welled up with fresh tears, she gave him a relieved smile "I love you too Shiro, so much". Toshiro's heart exploded in joy, he grabbed her waist pulling her towards him, his thumb tilted her chin upwards before he softly placed his lips on hers, a pleasureable electric spark jolted through both their bodies, Momo smiled against his lips before deepening the kiss, their lips moved together in perfect harmony, before long Toshiro's tongue brushed against Momo's bottom lip seeking entrance to which she gladly granted. Their tongue danced togther, exploring each others mouths before coming together in perfect synchrony. Momo's hands wound in Toshiro's silky white locks whilst his arm wrapped around her waist, the other cupping her cheek his thumb wiping away the stray tears.

Momo cried with happiness as her heart lifted with joy, all the torture she had endured now semed worth it just to finally be able to kiss Toshiro now like had dreamed of so many times before. His lips were soft and gentle and his touch caressed her very soul, she was so relieved to know that he returned her feelings, she had loved him for so long and now finally, he was hers and she was his. After a while they slolwy parted, both of out breath and furiously flushed, Momo smiled her old, bright smile at him, they were still embraced, she licked her lips savouring his sweet taste. "I've wanted to do that for years" Toshiro finally spoke, his head resting on her chin as she huddled with him, she smiled as she repiled "me too". After a while it went silent, only the sounds of their heavy breathing could be heard, untill the sounds of footsteps approached her door, she tensed in Toshiro's arms, her body filling with panick, she felt him tense up as well but through anger, she could feel his hands form into fists. He pulled out of the embrace and held her once more at arms length "I'll hide, don't worry I won't let them hurt you again, I promise" and with that he slunked into the shadows and Momo was left hugging the air, her body shaking from the fear consuming her from the inside. She waited, her eyes focused on the door as it slowly opened, a lilac coloured, squinting face peered from behind it, grinning at her "Gin" she breathed, terrified.

"Hey, Momo, you ready?" he asked casually, the grin never leaving his face, Momo looked at him with confusion "ready for what?" she asked him, her body trembling as she remembered the torture sesions he had frequently taken her to and from "I'm getting you out of here, and you captain Hitsugaya" he said loudly to the shadows, which a confused Toshiro stepped out of, he stepped next to Momo, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist. Gin's face looked deadly serious as he spoke to the couple, "we've got back up distracting Aizen, now's our chance before it's too late" he beckoned for them to follow him, his usual grin still plastered on his face. Toshiro stepped in front of Momo angrily "and why should we trust you, how do we know you won't try to harm us" he asked sceptically, Gin feighned fake offense at his words before his face became deadly serious, his grin now gone and replaced with a saddened look "because I'm getting out of here too, I miss her too much" he said, his face fixed on Toshiro's and instantly the smalled captain understood- he was going back to Rangiku, he patted Gin on the shoulder "I know she misses you too, she's not the same without you" he said before looking at Momo, knowing that he would not be the same without her, the past months that she had been in a supposed coma was the worst time of his life, he was nothing without his bedwetter. "So, what's the plan" he said turning round to face Gin, a wicked smile curving his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the comments, on with the next chapter, enjoy. I don't own Bleach!

**Chapter 5**

Gin smiled back at Toshiro, his face was cunning and clever like the fox that many described him as, he beckoned towards Toshiro and Momo with his finger, they huddled closely together as Gin told them the plan to get out in a hushed whisper. "Now, don't forget, we've only got one chance at this so we'd better not screw up" he said slowly, his squinting eyes adding emphasis, Toshiro nodded stiffly before turning to face Momo, her face pale against the moonlight and her eyes twinkling brighter than the stars in the great canopy above. "Are you going to be ok?" he asked her softly, his great emerald eyes locked with hers, his hand cupping her soft cheek, she smiled sweetly before placing a hand over his hand on her face, "I'll be fine, I just want to be free with you Shiro" she whispered, a faint blush spreading over her face. Her words didn't fully reassure Toshiro but it left it be, he also wanted Momo out of this horrid place, he wanted her safe with him where he could keep a close watch on her and protect her like he should of. He had failed her this time, he was too consumed by his own guilt and depression to notice that she wasn't even there, she was the person who he held in his heart and yet he allowed unspeakable damage to taint and defile her beautiful, innocent body and the worst thing was- she'd forgiven him. He wished she hated him as much as he hated himself, but no she forgave him and she would always forgive him, no matter what he'd done.

The group waiting a good hour before a loud clanging knock was heard on the door, it sounded as though the door was being tapped with the end of a sword, Gin stood up suddenly and walked to the door, he slided it open slightly, his body tense with fear and angst, as soon as he saw the person on the other side he relaxed, his body drooped and he let out a long breath that he hadn't known he was holding. After had finished quietly conversing with the person on the other side of the door he shut it and nodded stiffly at the awaiting Toshiro and Momo, both of them tensed up immediately as Gin spoke to them "it's time" he whispered in his sly, patronising voice, he looked excited. Toshiro grabbed Momo's hand and held it tightly, he turned to her "under no circumstances are you to let go" he said sternly before giving her a quick, sweet kiss. Once they had parted they turned to Gin, their faces set with determination as they headed out of the cell and towards their freedom.

The halls were scarily quiet and their footsteps made tiny echo's as they crept down them as quietly as they could manage, no guards seemed to be apparent, Toshiro thought this quite strange that such a secret and powerful place like Aizen's palace would have no security, he turned to Gin and whispered almost silently 'where are all the guards?" Gin smiled wickedly, his eyes twitched as he replied darkly "dead". Momo gasped and a worried frown knitted itself between her brows, Toshiro squeezed her hand gently in reassurance and comfort as they continued down the never ending labyrinth of hallways that made up Aizen's immense palace. As they continued on Toshiro couldn't help but notice thick streaks along the walls of the halls, they looked black in the dim light and they continued in a wonky line as far as the eye could see, they smelt horrible too, in some places the line was cracked and flaky, Toshiro guided Momo over to the walls, his curiosity getting the better of him, he touched the line- it was dry. It was then he realised that the line was blood!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey, sorry bout the wait, here is the final chapter! I don't own Bleach.

**Chapter 6**

Momo looked over to Toshiro, confused as to why he was so concerned with the stains on the walls, her brows furrowed in an annoyed frown as she made her way towards him, Gin carried on in front completely oblivious to the two lovers behind him, he was too caught up in his exciting of finally being with the one he loves again. "Toshiro, what are you doing, we need to hurry up" her face immediately changed when she saw his pale and shocked face, his body was shaking and his eyes were wide, she placed her arms around his torso trying to comfort him. Toshiro embraced her as she held him, hands snaked around her waist and he held her tightly to him, a confused Momo looked past his shoulder to the stained wall, her eyes zoning in on the dark crimson stains. Suddenly Momo's face changed and the colour drained from her face, she shook sacredly in Toshiro's arms as she let out a long, loud, high pitched scream.

All throughout the palace Espada's awoke with a start at the loud screaming that echoed throughout the large palace. They immediately dressed and grabbed their weapons, each of them angrily headed towards the source of the racket in a fast run.

Meanwhile Toshiro was failing in his fuelled attempts to calm Momo down, she had stopped screaming and was now breaking down in a fit of uncontrollable sobs in the middle of the corridor, Gin had also stopped in front of them a look of worry and panic flooded his face. Loud footsteps and angry shouting were headed closer towards the group of worried escapists, Gin and Toshiro looked at each other nervously, sweat pouring from their faces as they quickly tried to think of a plan to cover themselves.

The voices got clearer and the footsteps got even closer, Momo was still on the floor oblivious to the destruction going on around her, Toshiro crouched down and cupper face with his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Momo, we've got to go, now. C'mon we haven't got time to be moping around, I won't let them have you again" she looked at him, her eyes large and red from tears, she nodded at him, her brain too muddled to form a coherent sentence, especially when his lips were so close to hers. He leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss before scooping her up quickly and running to Gin, whose face was also extremely edgy. "Right, lets get moving" Gin said quickly as he began to walk forwards again, not daring to look back- when an Espada appeared in front of him, his weapon unsheathed.

Toshiro panicked as the Espada glared at them, smiling sadistically "well, look what we have here, you aren't getting away that easily" he said slowly, backing them down the corridor. Toshiro inwardly sighed at their bad luck, he had his zanpakuto with him but he couldn't reach it with Momo in his arms, and he wasn't prepared to let her go any time soon. "You want to bet" Toshiro growled as he grabbed hold of Gin's wrist tightly, surprising the lilac haired ex captain, suddenly a strong breeze surrounded the three soul reapers as they disappeared from sight, so fast it looked like a blur. The Espada looked around confused, his anger still glowed like hot embers, how could they have disappeared from right under his nose? He searched the palace one last time before finally admitting defeat and returning to bed along with the rest of the disheartened Espada.

Many miles away the three escaped shinigami finally came to a fast halt, the breeze vanished and they stood together in front of a large white wall. Their unannounced arrival had come to the attention of many other soul reapers as they gathered a large crowd to welcome the captain and lieutenant back, Gin was met with icy glares and cold comments. Toshiro's heart began to pound with happiness as he placed Momo down lightly, he turned to face her and smiled, his emerald eyes danced in the light- they were finally free and they were home, together. He had fulfilled his promise and he was determined to keep Momo away from harm for the rest of her life, even if it was something so ridiculously small, he still wouldn't allow it to hurt her, he would guard her with his life. She brought her arms around the smiling captains neck as she pulled him in for a long, deep and passionate kiss which took both of their breaths away, they could faintly hear the clapping and whooping of the crowd around hem before they pulled reluctantly apart. They held on to each other as the rest of the captains and lieutenants came to the front of the crowd to see what the fuss was about.

The captains smiled at the happy couple as they greeted and bowed to each other respectfully. The head captain came towards them, his face was serious and straight as he spoke to them, "I hope you understand the worry you have caused me" he said, placing a wrinkled hand on Toshiro's shoulder as the young captain bowed his head, "welcome home captain Hitsugaya, lieutenant Hinamori" he said, giving a wise smile to the pair which they happily returned. "Thank you head captain, but we couldn't have done it without Gin" Toshiro said modestly, suddenly the crowd went silent and cold whispers could be heard, the crowd began to move as a person pushed their way forwards forcefully, until they had made their way to the front of the crowd- Rangiku.

Toshiro had turned to face Momo and held her face gently in his hands, "I was so worried about you, I'm sorry I failed you Momo, can you ever forgive me, I love you so much I".. But his last sentence was cut of forcefully by Momo's soft lips devouring his gently, immediately his body relaxed as he enjoyed her sweet mouth and his heart floated with happiness, he was finally with the one he loved and they were free to be together. After what seemed like a lifetime the pair finally pulled reluctantly away for air, Toshiro had a large, goofy smile plastered across his face whilst Momo giggled dizzily- they had both been longing for that moment for so long, but of course neither would admit to it! Still in a light hearted and strangely dazed mood Toshiro picked Momo up, she gave a light squeal before giggling lightly, bring a smile to Toshiro's still tingling lips- he loved her smile, it was like hundreds of tinkling bells. He carried her towards the 10th division's barracks as quickly as he could- not wanting to waste any more of the precious time they now had together, and by Toshiro's reckoning- that was a very long time!


End file.
